mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pants in Space
Pants in Space is the twenty fifth episode of season two and the season finale. Synopsis NASA is looking for monkey to send to space, and Jake and Windsor butt heads for the role. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Windsor Gorilla *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Phineas Porpoise *I Didn't Minor Roles *Marvin Hammy *Aloysius Elephant *Daniel Calamari *Nestor Parrot *Alien Menace (Cameo) *Bartender Alien (Cameo) *Kaku Tiger (Cameo) *Nerdy Crocodile (Cameo) *Endugu Elephant (Cameo) *Humphrey Bear (Cameo) *Lucy Seal (Cameo) *Janet Musk Ox (Cameo) *Donald Deer (Cameo) *Gregory Lion (Cameo) *Lacey Badger (Cameo) *Jake's Sister (Mentioned) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (an urgent letter) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (in Principal Pixiefrog’s office) * ? (“Chocolate!”) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (“Yes, try one.”) * ? (“One special simian!”) * Bossa Gentile (A) – Paul Arends (Principal Pixiefrog initally refuses) * Quintessence (B) – Barbara Courtney-King, Bill McGillivray, Steve Davies (“…astronaut…”) * Rumbatronic – William Farran, Edgar Vetter (Jake’s astronaut dreams) * ? (“Serving your country!”) * Boogie Takeover – Daryl Runswick (Jake’s beef with pants) * ? (“Windsor!”) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor needs a space coach) * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell (“I could be your space coach!”) * Allegorie 2 – Pierre Arvay (Science Lab) * Robots at Work - Ennio Morricone (inside the Rotatosphere) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (Jake misses Adam) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (meanwhile, in the principal’s office) * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell (Adam and Windsor on the red carpet) * ? (“Serving your country!”) * Space Adventure #5 – Franco Micalizzi (“Wait! There is another!”) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (Jake is finally wearing pants) * Pictures of Japan III – Victor Cavini (incoming Larry) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor gets the boot) * Countdown #8 – Franco Micalizzi (NASA is really MASA) * City Traffic – Bruno Canfora (here come the acrobats) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (ending) Trivia *This is the season two finale. *The title is a possible reference to the classic Muppets sketch "Pigs in Space". *This episode was originally going to be titled "Space Monkeys". *Jake mentions having a sister, saying the only time he saw a pantsless astronaut was at his sister's wedding. This world also mean he has a brother-in-law. *Jake calls Windsor "Baby Kong", referencing to the Gorilla character, King Kong. *Windsor might've broke the fourth wall when he mentioned for "the past two seasons" for Adam's semester. Which of course is the second season finale already in My Gym Partner's A Monkey. *Phineas Porpoise has an entire laboratory for space testing machinery. *Jake confronted Mrs. Warthog, after she came out of her stall, meaning that one of them had to inappropriately be in the bathroom for the other sex. *Jake said the word Rotato in a different way. This would be a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode dialogue in "Fear of a Krabby Patty", when Spongebob pronounced the words Potato and Tomato differently. *First appearance of I Didn't. *I Didn't seems to be a parody on Samurai Jack, mirroring his appearance and sharing his voice actor. *A running gag involves background choral voices singing about various things that are either mentioned by characters or shown on screen. *It turns out, "N.A.S.A." was actually a completely different organization called "M.A.S.A.", which stood for "Most Amazing Simian Astronauts". *Second episode where Adam gets sent to space. The first was "Cheer Pressure", when he was thrown out of Earth's orbit by Jackie. This, however, is the first time it was shown on screen. *In the previous episode "The Magic Fish", Windsor showed interest in the space program, claiming to have donated a dollar to finding life on Mars. This episode further explores his fascination with outer space. *Billboard Gag: Estate Planning Seminar Tuesday. *Credits Gag: Adam and Windsor ride in Phinnius Porpoise's "Rotato-Sphere." Windsor attempts to eat ice cream, but it falls off the cone and lands in Adam's mouth. Errors *Listen Closely: When Windsor was sad, because he didn't make the program, he runs away crying. Then a car can be heard driving away, that means Windsor went home. But then Windsor re-appears back at the launch site there. Didn't he leave? Response: He probably only ran to the car to get back into his normal clothes, then went back to watch the event. The car drove away without him. Gallery Bill Bill Bill.png Urgent Letter for Pixiefrog.png Determined Warthog.png Mrs. Warthog Bounces Over Students.png Mrs. Warthog Treads on Fire.png Mrs. Warthog is Sopping Wet.png Who's it From Hog.png Chocolate!!!.png Mrs. Warthog With a Mouth Full of Chocolate.png The Space Program.png One Special Simian.png Pixiefrog Sends Students to Space.png Whoa NASA is Coming.png Jake is Hyped About Going to Space.png Astronauuuuut.png Exploring the Cosmos.png Woohoo Cosmos.png Jake Has a Gun.png Jake Kills an Alien.png Jake Killed an Alien Woohoo.png Jake Drinking Tropical Fruit Punch.png Jake's Head Explodes.png Bartender Alien Woohoo.png Adam Explains the REAL Story of Being an Astronaut.png Adam Shows Jake a Cool Space Suit.png Space Pants.png Jake Thinks Pants Are Stupid.png Jake Just Happily Waltzing Along.png Jake Struck By Pants.png Jake Mezmerized By Pants.png Unique Double Stitch Nylon Threading.png Trademark Easy Grab Zippers.png Designer Pocket Flares.png Jake Wearing Pants.png Unsightly Bulges.png Humiliating Fashion Trends.png Jake Old.png Climbing Wastelines.png Talk to the Butt.png If You Won't Step Up Who Will.png Shadow Blankets Adam.png WINDSOOOOOR!!!.png Windsor Wants to Explore the Cosmos.png Adam Can Be Windsor's Space Coach.png Jake is Shocked to Hear About This Whole Space Coach Thing.png Windsor Salutes Adam.png Phineas is a Scientist.png Phineas Welcomes Adam and Windsor to the World.png The Rotatosphere.png Phineas Explains Extreme Acceletation.png Oooh Rotatosphere.png Jake Tells a Zinga.png Adam Shushes Jake.png The Anti-Gravitron.png Adam and Windsor Ooohing.png Evil Phineas Finalizes Stuff.png Alienator Targeting.png Alienator in Action.png Windsor Steals Jake's Joke.png Entering the Rotatosphere.png Rotatosphere Launch.png Rotatosphere in the Air.png Rotatosphere Spinning.png Adam and Windsor in the Rotatosphere.png Jake Left Out of the Space Fun.png Rotatosphere Crash.png Windsor and Adam Love the Rotatosphere.png Picture Print Out.png Rotatosphere Picture.png Jake Puzzled by Faculty Bathroom.png Jake Sees in the Bathroom.png Mrs. Warthog Putting on Pants.png Warthog Pants.png Mrs. Warthog's New Pants.png Pant Explosion.png Pants Pants Pants.png Mrs. Warthog Gives Advice About Sacrafices.png Huh Huh Huh.png Principal Pixiefrog is Bad With Names.png I Didn't Says His Name.png Principal Pixiefrog and That Name.png Larry Doesn't Like His Name.png Welcome NASA.png Pixiefrog and I Didn't or Larry in the Microbox.png Hooray for Space.png One singular Candidate.png Windsor in a Space Suit.png Windsor's Big Fat Astronaut Butt.png Serving Your Country!!!.png There is Another.png Jake is a Space Suit.png Jake Walks in His Spacesuit Like a Baby.png Adam Amazed at How Jake is Wearing Pants.png Jake Wearing Pants for Adam.png Adam, Windsor and Jake Ready for Space Launch.png I Didn't Karate Comes In.png Larry Forbids Gorilla.png Windsor Runs Away Crying.png Humungous Gorilla Pushes Cannon.png What's This About a Cannon.png CANNOOOOON!!!.png Principal Pixiefrog Realized the Truth About NASA.png Most Amazing Simian Acrobats.png Adam and Jake Confused About MASA.png Simian Acrobats.png Larry Smiling.png Mrs. Warthog Explains the Miscommunication.png Pixiefrog Thinks He's Gunna Throw Up.png Rocket Explodes in Windsor's Face.png Jake Wasn't in the Cannon.png Adam in Space.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Windsor Episodes Category:Adam Episodes